


Drunken Mistakes

by NightSkyBear



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Cuz i like clingy tyler, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tyler is a bit clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: I am literal trash at writing but enjoy!Xoxo-xD.Wx





	1. Drunken Mistakes

"Hey c'mere I gotta ask ya somthin'" Tyler slurred as he pulled Josh close to his face, his breath reeked of alcohol. 

"Yeah Ty? What is it?" Josh replied, He was smiling at the state of his drunk best friend.

"If tomatoes are a fruit then is ketchup a smoothie?" Tyler asked then giggled like a maniac. Tyler was a happy, giggly drunk. He never drank often but when he did, Josh would always have a great time. Well when Tyler was sober Josh would have a great time but drunk Tyler was absolutely adorable and his happiness will rub off on you.

"No Tyler, it isn't because tomatoes aren't fruit, they're veggies" Josh said while stifling a laugh. Tyler looked at his best friend with a pout but it was quickly replaced with more giggling. 

"Well that's okay. I need another shot" Tyler responded. He got the bottle of liquor and started to drink from it. After two large sips, Josh took it away from him and took a few sips from it and closed it then sat it on the coffee table.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tyler asked, seriousness laced in his voice. Joshua nodded and Tyler pulled him closer, he felt Tyler's warm breath on his neck. A shiver ran down Josh's spine.

"Don't tell Josh okay? Promise not to tell him? Promise me." Tyler said, his voice barely a whisper. This alarmed Josh. What was he not supposed to know? Since when did Tyler, his  _best friend_ , keep secrets away from him. It kinda hurt Josh to know that Tyler is keeping stuff from him. Josh just forced a smile and promised not to tell.

"Okay good. Now you know Josh Dun right?" Tyler whispered into Joshua's ear. He said it said it so low that Josh had barely heard him. 

"Yeah, What about him?" Josh asked worriedly, worried that his friend had something bad to say about him.

"I want him to bang me like I'm his drums. I want to be able to kiss him and call him mine whenever I want but shh don't tell him I said that cuz he'd think m'weird and leave me and the band 'nd I love him I don't want him to leave me" Tyler said quietly, he frowned at the thought of Josh leaving him. He couldn't bare it, he was attached to Josh. He couldn't lose the one person that made him happy. Tyler smiled at the thought of Josh and his contagious laugh. Josh was completely shocked by this, He had a crush on on Tyler since highschool and since those years the crush developed into something more. He loved Tyler but he didn't have the guts to tell him. He knew that it wouldn't ruin their friendship because why would they let  such a small thing ruin years of friendship? They'd overcome it, They always would. Laughter broke Josh out of his thought he looked at Tyler who was rolling on the floor his face was red from laughing. He started wheezing and slapping his thigh. If you were watching as a stranger you'd think he was a lunatic. Tyler's laugh was contagious and Josh was a bit drunk himself. Soon they were both dying of laughter, holding their bellies, laughing uncontrollably at nothing. 

Not long after that Tyler had passed out. He drank so much, he was going to have a killer hangover. Josh pitied him and took it upon himself to make Tyler as comfortable as possible, he picked him up and carried him to Tyler's bed and pulled off his clothes then put him on some sweatpants but left his shirt off. Josh gave Tyler a hug and Tyler subconsciously wrapped his arms around Josh. Tyler was a cuddly and just the right amount of clingy. Joshua let go and tried to leave but Tyler was awake and wasn't letting go in no time soon

"Joshie stay, lay down" Tyler mumbled, so Josh took off his shirt and laid down on the right side of the bed. There was a decent amount of space between them but Tyler wasn't having that, he scooted closer to Josh until he was practically on top of him. He nuzzled into Josh's neck and held onto his waist. Josh was blushing like a fool, He wrapped his arms around Tyler and kissed his hair.

"I love you too Ty" Josh whispered to an already asleep Tyler


	2. Don't avoid me, i love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literal trash at writing but enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> -xD.Wx

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Joshua groaned and tried roll over to turn off the alarm but there was a pressure on his chest, He looked down and got a face full of hair. It was Tyler, He was curled on top of Josh, clinging to him tightly. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Last night, Tyler said he loves me and wants me to "bang him like I do my drums"' Josh thought.

A small groan brought Josh out of his thoughts, He looked down and saw Tyler was gradually waking up. Tyler started to look around, he was confused as to 1. Why is he lying on top of his best friend 2. Why does his head hurts so bad and 3. What the hell happened. He realized number 1 and quickly scrambled off his yellow haired friend. He winced at the fast movement and held his head in his hands.

"Ty bud, you okay?" Josh asked worriedly. Tyler shook his head which didn't make anything better.

"I need pain pills and water" Tyler mumbled. He pulled the covers over his face, the sun streaming through the windows didn't help at all. 

Josh nodded, quickly realizing that he couldn't see him. Just stumbled into the bathroom to get pain pills in a glass of water, he brought it back and lifted the covers off Tyler's head. Tyler hissed and pulled them back.

"Close the curtains, highlight head" Tyler said. Josh smiled at his friend's lame attempt to insult him. 

"Whatever you say, Master" Josh said, a little bit to loud though. Josh shut the curtains but left it where it was enough light to see.

"Jesus Christ, Josh shut the hell up and give me my pills" Tyler demanded. Josh rolled his eyes and gave Tyler the pills and water.

Fine. You lay there until you feel better and I'll go into the living room for now, yeah?" Josh asked. Tyler took the pills and quickly downed the water. He nodded and laid back down with the covers over his head.

"Okay then buddy. Call if you need anything." Josh said before he closed the goddamn door. 

"Well what am I gonna do" Josh thought out loud. He quickly decided to watch Netflix. Josh turn on 'Stranger Things' and 5 episodes later, Josh heard his name being called. He rushed to Tyler's room to see him holding his stomach. Josh quickly grab him and rush him to the bathroom, he bent over the the toilet and let it all out. Josh rubbed his back soothingly while Tyler puked. This went on for about 10 minutes until Tyler stopped throwing up. He moved away from the toilet and wiped his mouth. 

"Feel better?" Joshua asked. He was still rubbing his friend's back.

"My head doesn't hurt as much but I want ice cream and movies now" Tyler responded. Josh nodded and helped Tyler up then walked to the living room. Tyler wanted Josh to pick him up again but he wasn't gonna tell him that. 

****

They were eating their ice cream and watching the Insidious movies when Tyler noticed that Josh was sitting on the the other side of the couch away from him. Tyler frowned a little and slowly moved closer to him, he also noticed that when he did scoot closer than Josh had stiffened and slightly moved away. He felt kinda hurt by that and thought that maybe Josh doesn't want to sit by him. He quickly pushed that thought away. 'Maybe Josh just needs some space, I have been kinda clingy' Tyler thought. He was slightly saddened.

****

Josh had been acting strange towards Tyler. When they go out to eat with friends, Josh used to always sit by Tyler but now he sits as far away as he can. When they end their showstit seems like Josh doesn't want to touch Tyler longer than he has to and he started asking for his own dressing room. It was like Josh didn't want anything to do with Tyler. There was a few heys here and there but nothing more. Tyler had noticed this and tried to talk to Josh be he always had some excuse so Tyler just gave up trying. It hurt him badly because 1. His best friend didn't want anything to do with him 2. He thought he did something to make Josh not like him anymore and 3. He still loved Josh so much.

They were doing a show and Tyler was moving like a mindless zombie, he tried his best to be happy and he tried to make the show better than the last but he couldn't help messing up a few lyrics and hitting the wrong notes on his piano or ukulele. Overall it was still a great show and maybe a few people noticed Tyler's off-ness but no one said anything they just thought it was one of  _those_ days, which it was but it was so much more than that. Tyler missed his best friend, he had no one to talk to about it so he just scribbled into his journal. He cried every other night. He couldn't take it, he had to talk to Josh. It was a must. 

**** 

"We're Twenty One Pilots and so are you!" 

They walked off stage and Tyler headed straight for Josh's dressing room while Josh talked to some of the crew members. Tyler sat in the dark like a parent waiting for their kid to come home. Josh walked in and turned on the light to see Tyler sitting there glaring at him with his legs crossed.

"O-oh hey T-Tyler, how are you?" Josh asked nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd been doing such a good job of avoiding Tyler, he should have known it wasn't going to last long.

"Hello Joshua. Come sit, please" Tyler said as he patted the seat next to him. Josh swallowed nervously and sat down.

"Joshua, why have you been avoiding me? Did I do anything wrong?" Tyler asked. He was scarily calm and that bothered Josh. He shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes on the floor.

"I-I um well y-you see-" he was cut off by Tyler. "JOSH WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?! DO YOU NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE? DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND? WHAT DID I DO!?" Tyler shouted, tears threatening to fall.

Josh felt guilty, Tyler was upset because of him. He thought he did something bad. Josh hadn't properly talked to him in weeks. It hurt Josh but not as much as Tyler because he was Tyler's rock, Tyler could lean on him. Tyler needed him and he wasn't there. Tears started to fall out of Josh's eyes he started to profusely apologize.

"Josh what did I do? I'm sorry please just be my friend again please, I love you" Tyler cried, it was muffled because his head was in his hands. Josh just hugged him saying it was gonna be okay and that he loved him too, Tyler immediately climbed on Josh's lap and clung on to him. 5 minutes later they were still in that position, Josh tried to pull away but Tyler just held on tighter. Josh chuckled and wiped Tyler face. He got a text from Mark saying they had to go.

"Ty, we gotta go to the bus, let go" Josh told him and he just responded by pressing himself as close as possible. Josh smiled.

"Ty c'mon we gotta go. Get up" Josh chuckled. Tyler shook his head and mumbled out a 'No'.

"If I carry you will you go?" Josh asked him. Tyler moved off him and waited for Josh stand up and pick him up. Josh stood up and Tyler made grabby hands towards him so Josh rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bus.

****

"You know I'm sorry right?" Josh asked Tyler. They were in the tour bus in their bunks scrolling through Twitter and Instagram.

"Yes jishwa you said it a million times already" Tyler replied. When Josh wasn't saying anything Tyler looked over at him. Josh was staring at him smiling. 

"Why are you staring at me like that you creep" Tyler asked jokingly. He was smiling too because like how can you not smile when Josh Dun is smiling at you?? You can't.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? If I haven't then, you are beautiful" Josh said. His smile was so big you'd think his face was gonna break. Tyler blushed at his words.

"Baby boy come over here with me" Josh said, he scooted back and tapped the space in front of him. Tyler smiled and complied. As soon as he was in, Josh wrapped his arms around him and Tyler just got as close as humanly possible.

"I love you baby boy" Josh whispered and planted a kiss on top of Tyler's head.

"I love you too jish" Tyler blushed and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

(A/N if you didn't know then, yes, they are a couple.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Please leave a kudos or a comment or both if you liked it cuz I don't really know how to write fan fiction but I have these really awesome ideas, well at least I think there ok but I just don't know how to get it out good without it being trash so uh thanks.
> 
> -xD.Wx


End file.
